marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-239)
The sole recipient of the Super Soldier serum, Steve Roger's deep love for his country and his unparalleled sense of justice make him one of the most respected heroes, by both his allies and his enemies. History Early Life Steven Rogers was born on the eve of the Great Depression, shortly before the end of World War 1. Steve never knew his father, as he was killed in the line of duty during WW1. Steve attended George Washington High School, and was bullied all throughout his youth for his thin and short stature. Steve dreamed to be an artist when he was a child. Recruitment After his mother had passed due to tuberculosis, Steve witnessed the horrors of Hitler and the Nazis, which determined him to enlist. However, Rogers was turned away, classified 4-F, because of his physical frailty. A man named Abraham Erskine saw something special within Rogers, however. He tested Rogers, and asked him whether or not he would like to kill his enemies. Steve replied that he would not want to kill anyone, and that he only disliked bullies, no matter who they were. Impressed by Roger’s responses, Erskine had Rogers become a candidate for “Project Rebirth“, which was intended to create a battalion of supreme fighters, stronger and more resilient than standard infantrymen. The Super Soldier Subjected to Erskine’s process, Roger’s body was virtually doubled in size, as millions of healthy cells were created almost instantaneously. His physique was accelerated to the peak of human perfection, all weakness and deficiency drained out of him. However, the secret test area had been infiltrated by Nazi spies, who killed Dr. Erskin, the only person who knew how the process worked. Although Steve quickly captured the saboteur, it was clear that there would be no battalion of super soldiers now. He was the only one. Symbol of Hope Equipped with a virtually unbreakable red, white and blue shield, the product of a metallurgical accident, and trained in combat, tactics, espionage and various fighting arts, Steve was rechristened Captain America. Clad in a striking uniform, he became a symbol for both the US and Allied fighting forces, while a dread nemesis of the Axis powers. In his many battles against Nazi aggression, Captain America was joined by a partner, the worldly James “Bucky” Barnes. Together, Cap and Bucky tore through the ranks of enemy forces, vanquishing such menaces as the Red Skull, the commander of HYDRA. Cap and a Canadian soldier named Logan infiltrated Auschwitz, and managed to free the Jews that were incarcerated there. This also included a very young Erik Eisenhardt. In 1945, Cap and Bucky were on a mission to apprehend the German engineer Baron Zemo, who planned to steal an experimental long-rang drone plane developed by the British. As the plane took off, Cap and Bucky made a desperate attempt to catch up to it. Steve couldn’t maintain his grip, and plummeted earthward, seconds after the plane self-destructed, presumably ending the life of Bucky Barnes. Cap’s body plunged into the icy waters below, where he was frozen into a state of suspended animation, a conditio he would remain in for decades to come. To safeguard morale, the Allied high command kept the deaths of Captain America and Bucky a secret and recruited other heroes at the time to fill the role. Meanwhile, the true Captain America slumbered within the ice. Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Nick Fury's Notes Cap’s an inspiration to us all. On paper you wouldn’t think he’d qualify for an A-Lister. There are dozens of chumps who are stronger, faster, whatever. But Steve is a real stand-out from the rest of the crowd. There’s something the right combination of muscles, smarts, and sheer determination that lets a man be more than the sum of his parts. There’s no better example than Captain America. Quotes Other Notes Category:Earth-239 Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished Category:SHIELD members Category:Shield Wielders Category:Avengers